The wrongs of a kiss (and why it's worth it)
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: After realising she doesn't seem to be able to get the rest with Fear's constant yelping, Disgust gives him a piece of her mind (and heart) Disgust x Fear, oneshot


She couldn't sleep. It was always like that when Fear was on the dream duty. His screams of terror, or sighs of boredness annoyed her to no end. How could she have a full night's rest when he felt the need to vocalise everything that was happening on the dream?

The actual dreams in on themselves weren't so bad, she could hear them, and she liked to imagine how they would play out, creating a version in her head that was superior to the, no doubt crazy, filtered dreams of Riley's. The human had the most crazy dreams sometimes, guided by the scriptwriters and acted out by the actors, but, in her head, she was sure they were better.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand it disgusted her just how she restlessly moved, pushing the covers all around. Unable to sleep due to the sounds of Fear, she was left with nothing to do but ponder.

Twist - It was always like that, why did the other emotion have to be so apparent in its cowardice? Although it wasn't really its fault, it was how he had been created. - Toss. - It was annoying her to no end, and the fact that she had developed a sense of attachment to the other emotion. - Turn. - And how could she not? Fear and disgust are pretty similar in their own right, and though the other emotion, a boy emotion was pretty extreme, well so was she.

But of course! That was it, wasn't it? She couldn't sleep properly, and if she didn't sleep properly how could she perform her duties accordingly? Most were of the opinion that the emotions were limited by name, unable to feel or perform anything but something they were. In her case, disgust. And true she was disgusted by a lot of things, and she meant, a lot of things, really. Broccoli being the worse.

But she couldn't bring herself to be disgusted of the way the other emotion was. She could be disgusted by other things. - And she pushed herself harder, trying to settle into a comfortable position so she could finally going to sleep. - Like the fact that this stupid bed didn't have a comfortable position! She settled herself into pushing herself into a sort of if not, maybe, good position.

The bed creaked and she realised that she wasn't going to get any sleep if she were to keep in the bed. Well she wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, too consumed with her thoughts and the terrified yelps of the other emotion, but she couldn't really stand there and do nothing.

She got herself up. It was like she knew that she was being pushed into taking action, even if she didn't really know what was compelling her to do so. She was sort of in a trance. Call it craziness, disgust, an over hanging of other emotions.

Was she really going to do this? She meant it, it was an insane idea that she could or would do it. And she knew so, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. What could she even say? That she had sort of fallen for the other emotion, and that she found them pretty similar and that she was sure he was actually sort of "non disgusting?", what was there in her to do so.

The fact that she was so indecisive was painful even to herself, it disgusted her even more than it pained her, and the big amount of pain that it brought her was no small upon. So one could only imagine what sort of disgust she was feeling at herself.

She held one of her arm against the other, biting her lip. It was of course no major problem, although she wasn't as spontaneous as joy (who was really? The other emotion was amazingly random and lively), she still had a bit of force in her. So why didn't she go and do it?

Doubt. That was wasn't doing it. The feeling was not familiar to her, normally the green emotion would just be sure of something. She wasn't an indecisive little emotion, she was quite certain of what was "In", and what was "Out", of what should be consumed, and what should be avoided.

But how do you explain the fact that you are in love to someone that's clearly clueless? And yes that was what she felt love, there was no point denying it. He was the only thing in the entire word that didn't bow down to her world view of being disgusting. He was definitively in, and, to herself, that was what compelled her the most to act. Whether it was a side effect of an attraction she had felt for a long time. Or it was just what had attracted her to him in the first place, she didn't feel like she could escape this opportunity.

She was sure that she had to do this, no matter the cost. Her lip was already turning from green to a darker shade of green, from biting so hard. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, this was the moment. She had to.

She slowly tiptoed into headquarters. being careful not to spook the scaredy emotion. The emotion was focused on the dream. She glanced up, it was just a repeat of what had happened in the day before, but with an added weirdness to it. Boring. Her vision was definitively superior.

She cursed under her breath, one of the curse words that anger loved so much, when she tripped over herself. Why wasn't she more careful? It'd undoubtedly cause the other emotion to glance besides him and see her. And how could she explain the ridiculous position she was in?

"H..hello? Is anyone here?" - It was Fear alright, scared of his own shadow. Though in this case he had something he should be scared of. The emotion that was ready to kiss him.

Disgust pondered just how she'd do it, a teary confession? A kiss? Would it be better to just come?

Fear knew that it was his job to be on dream duty and that meant keeping headquarters safe. So this was what he should do. Now he hated the job, the fact that some creepy entity could come and attack him.

But when he saw the silhouette of the emotion who was, she immediately recognised it. And he couldn't be any more relief.

"Disgust! You scared me!" - Disgust rolled her eyes, what else was new? He was scared by pretty much anything. But she knew that sarcasm wouldn't get her anywhere. Better to be honest.

Deciding on the honesty policy she appeared. Fear got near her, and she could feel his tense body near her. Emotions didn't need to breathe, as they existed on an alternate dimension inside the person's head, but if they did...well, if they did she was sure her breath would be intensifying itself right there.

"You know…" - And fear looked down at her expectativly, was that desire on his eyes or was she just projecting? - "You're not too bad."

Fear breathed a sigh of relief, though they didn't breathe, they sometimes did, just out of habit. - "I thought you were going to say something scary, like you loved me or something"

She took the chance, she put her lips to his and kissed him. Fear shook, whether in fear or another extreme emotion she didn't know. But she loved the feeling.

"You know what could go wrong with kissing?" - He was screaming now, almost threatening to wake up all the other emotions. - "Our teeth could have collided, our saliva could have been infected!"

But he smiled, despite himself. Looking at the smaller emotion, the green one he admitted. - "But the rewards are worth it."

She smiled and they held hands throughout the night.

 **The end**


End file.
